For the past 17 years, the Biostatistics Shared Resource has played a vital role as an integral component in the research life of the UWCCC. Faculty members of the shared resource are essential collaborative members in each of the research programs, from the laboratory bench, through translational efforts, to the clinical and beyond in cancer control efforts and population-based science. The hallmark and the mission of this shared resource have been to collaborate with the UWCCC investigators from the very inception of research studies in terms of developmental of experimental design, conduct and monitoring of studies, analysis of results, presentation of research findings, and ultimately to scientific publication. The number of collaborative publication evidences the excellence of the science supported through these collaborations and peer-reviewed projects found in Sections 7 and 10. This model of collaboration, instead of mere consultation with the Center investigators, has become a model not only to other biomedical research organizations at the University of Wisconsin-Madison campus but also other NCI- designated cancer centers. This shared resource has responded to the evolving program structure and merger with the McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research by adding new faculty, a new research scientist, and a staff biostatistician to its roster. Collaboration with UWCCC investigators in turn needs into the generation solving the original scientific questions, thus completing the full cycle of collaboration and scientific interaction. This has been a very fruitful interaction indeed and will continue to be so at the UWCCC.